Snow's Pride
by sarcasticMee
Summary: Based off of the movie Lion King 2. The Outlanders are not allowed into The Enchanted Forest, until two little girls meet and become fast friends. 10 years later both girls have grown and been trained. Will their friendship be enough to overcome their warring lands?


**Snow's Pride**

I do not own any of the characters.

Leave a comment to let me know what you think!

Part 1 is basically straight from The Lion King 2. The other parts will take a slightly different turn.

* * *

 **Part One:**

King David and Queen Snow watched on proudly as the Blue Fairy stood in front of them on the castle balcony, their infant daughter wriggling in her arms. Just as she reached the end of the balcony she looked down at the crowd of thousands of people, all anxiously awaiting their first glimpse of the new royal. Blue held the baby out to the crowd as is tradition when a new royal is born. The baby's tiny white dress billowed in the breeze as her chubby, little arms flapped up in down. The crowd went wild with cheers. Then they all bowed their heads and got on to their knees as they awaited the princess' name to be announced.

"I present to the Enchanted Forest, Princess Emma Charming. May her life and reign be long and prosperous!" Blue's voice echoed magically over the people. The crowd then repeated the Blue's words back. "Princess Emma Charming. May her life and reign be long and prosperous!" They said in unison.

Blue then lowered her arms and held the child close. David and Snow joined her and waved to cheering crowd. Everyone was now chanting "Princess Emma! Princess Emma!"

Blue then reached into her pocket and took a small pinch of magic powder out.

"As the product of true love, this child will be blessed with magical abilities. She will grow to be a fierce warrior and will one day mend this broken land." With that the Blue Fairy sprinkled the magical fairy dust over the infant's head, causing the baby to sneeze. Her parents and her fairy godmother looked at her with all the pride in the world.

"She is the hope for the future." Snow said as she took her daughter and held her close.

"She will make us proud." David said.

* * *

Eight years later:

Princess Emma brandished her wooden sword as she jumped from a small boulder in the courtyard outside of the castle. Her long blonde hair tied back in a long ponytail. Her mother always tried to get her into dresses but had given up that day and allowed her to wear her riding outfit. Emma closed in on her pray. The enemy butterfly was no match for the fierce warrior, Emma thought as she ran after the blue and red insect. She swung her sword but only hit the flower it had landed on. The butterfly quickly flew away, this time to a rock. Emma huffed and spun around looking to see where it had landed.

King David and Queen Snow watched on in amusement as their daughter played. Their advisor, Leroy who was head of the dwarves, stood with them to discuss the daily news. They pretended to listen to him while they watched their daughter chase after the butterfly.

Emma chased the butterfly for several minutes until it grew annoyed with not being able to rest and flew over the castle wall. Disappointed, Emma walked back over to her mother and father.

"Can I please go out into the woods to play?" Emma asked her parents as sweetly as she could. She knew the answer before they even said it. It was always the same, she could only go out of the castle walls if her parents or a team of armed guards went with her. However, Emma was now eight years old, and most if the other children in the realm her age had been allowed to play outside on their own for years.

"Yes, you may, but Ruby and Jiminy need to follow you." Her Mother said.

"Aw, come on Mom. Can't I go out on my own? I won't go far from the castle, I promise!" Emma pleaded with her parents.

"Mind your mother, Emma." Her father said with a smile.

"Yes, Dad…" Emma said as she smiled cheekily.

Her mother thought or a moment. "Fine but remember…"

But Emma interrupted her. "No swimming in the river that leads to the falls, don't talk to strangers, and no climbing too high on trees or rocks. I know Mom." Emma said with a grin, she was getting very excited. This would be her first adventure outside on her own.

"Yes, and also remember don't cross the barrier to The Outlands." Her mother warned.

"Yeah, nothing out there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous, outsiders!" Leroy said angrily.

"Leroy's right, you can't turn your back on them." Snow said.

"Really? How come?" Emma asked wondering why you couldn't turn your back to someone living in The Outlands.

Snow shook her head and smiled. "Never mind, just run along now."

"But Mom, I…"

"You'll understand someday. Go on." Snow said.

"Okayyy…" Emma said as she quickly hugged her parents before scurrying off.

"Stick to the trails!" Snow called after her. She watched anxiously as Emma past the gate out of sight.

"Darling, she will be fine." David said to his wife. But she ignored him and continued to stare at the gate.

David smiled and shook his head as he headed back to the castle.

Snow turned to Leroy. "Have Ruby and Jiminy follow her… unseen. You know she is bound to run off."

Leroy nodded and headed off to tell werewolf and cricket.

* * *

In the heavily wooded forest Emma ran, jumped, climbed, and leaped. Her wooden sword swinging at her side in its sheath. She first decided to run along the castle wall and look for the butterfly she had lost. After a few minutes of searching she found the butterfly, along with a few others in a patch of daisies. She drew her sword and ran after the small group of fluttering insects. One of the butterfly's, an orange and yellow one, landed on the bottom of a large rock. Emma stopped and pointed her sword at it.

"Halt right there, enemy! The mighty Emma is about to defeat you!" Emma shouted as she swung her sword. But her yell was too loud and the butterfly few off before she could hit it.

She giggled to herself and climbed up the rock the butterfly was just resting on. It was a rather large bolder, but Emma wanted to see what was on the other side. She had never been this deep in the forest and was curious to what was out there.

When she reached the top Emma stood and her mouth dropped open in awe. Emma had never seen anything like it before. From her view on the boulder, which was also on top of a large hill which overlooked the land behind the castle. She could see the clear divide of where the Enchanted Forest ends and where the Outlands began. The Enchanted Forest was lush and green where the tops of the trees were very close together. Then suddenly they stopped and the land beyond the forest was dry, and dead. There were only a few trees that she could see, and they were all dead. The ground was so dry no grass could grow. The ground was bare, dry dirt as far as the eye could see. It looked ugly and sad. Emma felt bad for anyone that had to live there. She knew there was no way they could have much to eat. Not with the ground in that condition. Also, no animals to hunt. That is why her parents kept many armed guards at the border, to keep The Outlanders from crossing over to hunt in the forest. No animals would want to live where there are no places to eat or hide. The Enchanted Forest provides every animal with everything they would need.

"Whoa! The Outlands!" Emma said in excitement.

Just then, Emma heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around but couldn't see anything or anybody there.

"Hello? Who's there?" Emma said nervously.

Another rustle of a tree branch told her whoever it was, was getting closer. Emma climbed down from the rock and held her wooden sword out with both hands. She was so nervous that the sword was shaking slightly in her grip. Then suddenly out from behind a bush came Ruby with the tiny cricket, Jiminy on her shoulder.

Emma screamed at their sudden appearance.

"Princess Emma! It's just us!" Ruby said as she reached forward and placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. The wolf part of Ruby sensed that Emma's heart racing.

"What are you guys doing here? Did my parents send you after me?" Emma asked as she sheathed her wooden sword.

"Yes, your mother did. We were supposed to give you space, and to remain hidden." Jiminy said as he eyed Ruby.

"Hey, I did my best" She said to Jiminy. "Then I saw you climb that boulder and I thought you were going to fall and get hurt! You didn't get hurt right, Princess? Oh, your mother will kill us if you were injured!" Ruby said.

"Calm down Ruby, you are scaring the Princess." Jiminy said

"Can you guys cool it with the 'Princess' stuff? I'm more than just a Princess! That's only half of who I am." Emma said.

"What's the other half?" Ruby asked.

"Uh…I don't know, but more than just a Princess." Emma said. The two adults looked at each other in confusion. They then proceeded in them starting an argument about what they need to do next.

"We should bring her home and tell the King and Queen she left the path." Jiminy suggested.

"No, if we tell them she was climbing boulders and got close to the boarder we will be in so much trouble!" Ruby said.

As they argued Emma took the opportunity to sneak away from them and continue on her adventure alone. To make sure Ruby wouldn't be able to smell her tracks, Emma wadded through a stream and then climbed a tree and walked across a few branches to other trees. She then walked for a while until suddenly the trees were gone. She turned around to look at the forest she was now leaving and wasn't looking where she was going when she collided with someone.

"Ouch! Hey watch it!" The stranger said. It was a young girl. Around her age but maybe a few years older. She had long, raven black hair that was tied back in a long braid down her back. Her clothes looked like they were once very nice, but were now ragged, torn, and dirty. The girl whipped around to see who had knocked into her and immediately pulled out a small dagger from her side.

"Who are you? You must be from the Enchanted Forest." The girl said as she took a defensive stance. She then advanced toward Emma who backed away slowly. The girl jumped to the side, but so did Emma. She jumped to the other side, and Emma followed.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked as she lowered her weapon in confusion.

"My mother said never turn your back on an Outsider!" Emma said with all the courage she could muster.

"Do you always do what Mommy says?" The black-haired girl said mockingly.

"No!"

"Bet you do! Bet you're 'Mommy's little girl'!" The girl said as she laughed and began to walk toward a bridge that went over the nearby river, closer to the forest.

"Us Outsiders don't need anybody! I take care of myself" The girl said proudly as she crossed to the middle of the bridge.

"Really?" Emma said in awe as she followed the girl.

Neither of them noticed the two ugly trolls watching them from under the bridge.

"Cool!" Emma said as the girl looked at her smugly.

Suddenly The Outlander girl's eyes grew wide with fear as she looked behind Emma. Emma turned around and saw a nasty green troll walking towards them. Both girls screamed and ran the other way. Then suddenly another troll popped out from beneath the bridge and blocked their only other exit from the bridge.

The first troll got closer to them and the Outlander girl brandished her small dagger at him. He laughed and went to grab her arm, when suddenly Emma's wooden sword smacked his knuckles, causing him to pull back in pain. Just as Emma smiled in victory the other troll grabbed her by the shoulders. She screamed but to her immediate surprise the outlander girl stuck her dagger in one of the troll's hands. He let go of Emma as he went to pull the dagger out.

"Jump!" The Outsider screamed as she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to the edge of the bridge. At the same time both girls held hands and jumped into the river. Once in the fast-paced water they knew they were safe from the trolls, but not from the falls.

"Swim to the shore!" Emma yelled through gulps of water, but it was no use, the falls came and before either of them knew it they were both tumbling down. Luckily the falls were nowhere near the size of some of the others around the Enchanted Forest. However, the short drop into deep water was disorienting. They both fought through the current and got back up to the surface. Once they reached the shore they collapsed on the ground. Both girls immediately started laughing as they got up and looked back up from the way they had just came.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe we just survived all of that! Did you see those guys? They were all green and nasty! They tried to get you and I was all 'No way dude' and then that other one got me, and you stabbed his hand! That was awesome!" Emma said excitedly.

The raven-haired girl watched her animatedly describe the events in admiration.

"We make such a good team!" Emma said as she walked closer to the other girl. "And you…you were really brave." She said, and the other girl blushed.

"Yeah? Well you were pretty brave too." The girl said. "My name's Regina."

"I'm Emma." She said as she held out her hand for the other girl to take.

Regina looked at her outstretched questionably. She had always been taught to never trust someone from the Enchanted Forest, but this Emma didn't seem like a threat. Before she could take her hand, Emma tapped her shoulder and yelled "Tag" before she started running around her. Regina watched in confusion as the girl tapped her on the shoulder again, and yelled "Tag you're it! You're it!" Regina was starting to get annoyed.

Emma stopped once she realized Regina was not going to play with her.

"Helllooo? You run, I tag. Get it?" Emma asked, but Regina just looked at her more confused than ever.

"What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" Then Emma remembered that this girl was not from the Enchanted Forest and therefore most likely didn't understand games like tag. But maybe she would play a different game.

"Oh…On guard evil doer!" Emma said in a silly voice as she brandished her sword at Regina.

Regina smiled understanding this game, and quickly picked up a nearby stick. She held it up as well, ready to duel the other girl. Just as she was about to tap Emma's sword with her stick A woman burst from behind a line of trees with her bow raised, and an arrow pulled back ready to kill.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Queen Snow yelled.

Regina stumbled backwards in fear. She fell to the ground and Emma ran to help her up. Just as Emma reached her another woman came bursting out of the trees. This woman Emma had never seen before, but she had her hand raised. Suddenly a fire ball was in her hands, she was clearly a witch from the outlands. Both older women faced each other with their weapons drawn, Regina and Emma were on the ground between them.

"Cora." Snow said, her arrow still trained on Regina.

"Snow." The woman named Cora said.

Suddenly behind Snow, a large number of armed guards, including David, Ruby and Jiminy were emerging from the trees. The witch named Cora looked around, Emma noticed a note of panic in her eyes, but the woman quickly regained composure.

"David." Cora said.

"Cora." David replied, his weapon raised as well.

"Ruby, Jiminy" Rudy sassed back to Cora. "Now that we all know each other…Get out of our Forest!"

"Your forest?" Cora scoffed. "These lands belong to The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin!" Cora yelled to them.

"I banished you from The Enchanted Forest. Now you and your daughter, GET OUT!" Snow yelled as she pulled back the arrow even further. Regina quickly got up and hid behind her mother, as Emma did the same and hid behind her father.

"Oh, haven't you met my daughter, Regina? She was hand chosen by Rumple, to follow in his footprints and become QUEEN!" Cora said as she moved aside to show off Regina. Snow looked down at the young girl and frowned at her.

"Regina was the last born, before YOU exiled us to he Outlands! Where we have little food, less water…" Cora said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"You know the punishment for returning to the forest!" Snow yelled.

"But the child does not! However, if you need your pound of flesh, here. Take it." Cora said as she pushed her daughter up to Snow's bow. The arrow was pointed right at the girl's forehead.

Snow looked into the eyes of the terrified girl and set her bow down.

"Take her and get out." Snow said as she turned her back on Cora and her daughter.

Snow put her arm around her daughter and lead her back into the forest. Cora turned and did the same.

"We are finished here." Snow said over her shoulder.

"Oh no my dear Snow, we have barely begun!" Cora said, and she laughed as she walked away from the royal family.

"Bye." Emma whispered over her shoulder to Regina.

"Bye" Regina whispered back.

The walk back to the castle felt like an eternity. Emma couldn't face disappointing her parents, and they had trusted her to not stray from the path. Not only did she break that rule, she also neared The Outlands, and interacted with an Outlander.

When they were near enough to see the castle gates, Snow stopped and signaled for the rest to go ahead without them. Once they were alone she turned to her daughter.

"Emma, what do you think you were doing out there? You could have been killed today."

"But Mom, I didn't mean to disobey you." Emma said as she hung her head.

"I am only telling you this because I don't want to lose you." Snow said sincerely.

"I know…"

"If something happened to you I don't know what I would do." Snow said as she hugged her daughter in a tight hug. "One day I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are a Royal heir to.."

"To the throne. I know."

"Exactly, and you need to be careful. As future Queen…"

"What if I don't want to be Queen? It's no fun." Emma said with a pout.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a part of our family. It's in your blood. As I am. We are a part of each other. You will understand someday. There is so much you still need to learn. Your family is always here for you. We are one. Our power is infinite when we have each other." Snow said. She then bumped her daughter with her elbow. "And all that blah, blah, blah, stuff Jiminy is always yapping on about." They both laughed and walked to the castle together.

* * *

The Outlands:

A scrawny, dark haired, teen confidently strolled up to the door of a shabby shack where a little redheaded girl sat on the dilapidating porch, poking the eyes out of a doll.

"Regina, Regina, Regina. Rumple wasn't even her father, he just took her in." The dark-haired boy said with oozing jealousy. He was so busy talking to himself he didn't even notice the little girl right away. "Oh hey there Zelena. Where's uptight dust rag, Regina? The "Chosen One" as they call her." He said as he stomped on a plank of wood on the porch, causing Zelena's doll to soar out of her hands and into a mud puddle.

Zelena shot the boy a nasty look. "Killian! Where's Regina? Did you leave her out there on her own again?" She asked angrily.

"Hey! It's every man out for himself out here! That little brat has got to learn how to be on her own."

"Mother is going to be mad! She told you to watch her!" Zelena said.

"Oh who cares? I should have been he chosen one! I'm the oldest, the strongest, and the smartest!" Killian said as he almost fell into a hole in the porch.

Zelena rolled her eyes at him.

"I could be a leader if she'd just give me a chance!" Killian said.

"Oh yeah, why don't you tell that to Mother then?"

"Don't think I won't!" Killian said proudly.

"Okay, here's your chance." Zelena said as she pointed behind Killian to their mother and youngest sister walking towards the house.

"What?" Killian said as he turned around and saw his mother walking towards him looking furious. "Oh mother! Welcome home! I caught some fish for your dinner, I left them by the boat…"

But Cora just strolled right past her son and into the old house, dragging Regina by the arm. The two older children followed them inside.

"Hey Regina, want to fight?" Zelena asked as she threw a short, dull blade at her sister. The younger girl caught it and they began dueling.

Cora turned to her son. "You were supposed to be WATCHING HER!" Cora yelled as she slapped her son and then grabbed him by the throat.

As Killian began to turn a nasty shade of blue, Regina stopped playing and watched.

"It's not his fault! I went off on my own!" Regina said. Her mother turned to her.

"What were you doing?" Cora asked, as she dropped Killian and rounded on Regina.

"Nothing!" Regina whimpered as she backed away from her mother.

"Who has made us outsiders?" Cora asked, advancing on her daughter.

"Snow."

"Who killed Rumple?"

"Snow."

"What have I told you about THEM?" Cora asked as she pushed her daughter against the wall.

"I'm sorry Mother…but she didn't seem all that bad. I…I thought we could be…"

"Friends? You thought you could get to the daughter and Snow would welcome you with open arms? What an idea..." Cora said mockingly. She then thought about it for a moment, and her eyes grew wide.

"What an IDEA! You brilliant child! I am so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made Rumple so powerful!" Cora said as she pulled her daughter into a hug and stroked her hair.

Regina was incredibly confused. She had no idea what she had done or said that made her seem conniving, but she accepted any form of affection her mother gave.

Cora walked Regina upstairs to the back of the house. There was a shabby little balcony here that looked over a small collection of shacks. This was what remained of The Outlanders after Rumpelstiltskin was defeated. As leader of the Outlanders, Cora often had to make announcements from here, as it was the easiest way to have all the residents hear her at once. She rang the small bell that sat on the railing and watched as the Outlanders began to gather under the balcony to await their leader's words. Most of these people were adults, as few children were able to survive past the first few months. Regina and Zelena were among the youngest in the community. They of course survived easily as their mother was the leader, and therefore had access to the most food and water. They were still scrawny for their age, but alive nonetheless.

"I now see the path, to our glorious return to POWER!" Cora spoke out to the crowd as she held Regina's shoulders proudly.

"But I don't want power." Regina tried to say quietly to her mother.

"Hush! I mean, Hush my little one. You must be exhausted! How about you go inside and rest. One day my dear, when you are big and strong. Then my dear, you will be a Queen." Cora said as she directed her daughter to the doors.

"Goodnight." Regina said with a sweet and unassuming smile to her mother.

"Goodnight my little Princess, tomorrow your training intensifies."

Once her daughter was safely out of earshot Cora returned her attention to the crowd.

"We have been exiled and persecuted, left alone with no defense in this cruel world. I often find myself dreaming of killing Snow White and their darling little daughter Emma, while King David cries." Cora paused as the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Regina will lead us into battle, I have a plan. Rumple may be gone, but I am still here! I will train Regina to be a powerful witch, and we will take down all of those who have sentenced us to exile! The Enchanted Forest will be ours once more!" The crowd cheered as they never had before. For the first time in years there was real hope of change. No longer would they starve, no longer would they live in small shacks. They would have the whole kingdom once again!

* * *

Ten Years Later:

It was not uncommon for the Blue Fairy to come to the old magic tree and sit on its branches as she looked up at the starry night's sky. It was also no uncommon for her to look up to the heavens and ask for guidance. This was, after all, how she knew so much of the world. Most people assumed her powers gave her great insight, but actually it was because she listens to the wind. She wasn't sure who exactly was giving the advice, be it gods, or a powerful being, or even passed loved ones who are long gone, but whoever it was they were always right. So, on this night, on the eve of Princess Emma's 18th birthday she asked the starry sky once more for advice.

"Everyday Emma grows stronger and more beautiful. Into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. But this witch Regina grows stronger too, and Cora fills her heart with hate. I am very worried. I do not know what to do, things are not going well." She waited and then the wind blew. It ruffled her dress and swept back the loose strands of her hair.

"What is the plan?" She replied, and the wind blew again in response.

She looked up at the sky, she must have miss understood.

"What? Regina, and Emma…Together? This is your plan?" She asked in confusion.

"Are you crazy? This is never going to work! They are both women, not to mention they are being raised to be enemies!" The blue fairy shouted up at the sky. The wind blew again but this time much harder than it ever had before. It was so strong that it knocked the fairy off the branch she was sitting on. Luckily, she could fly, but she was still annoyed nonetheless.

"Okay! Alright! Okay! I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

* * *

Outlands:

Cora walked around her daughter. Regina stood still and let her mother take in her appearance. She was dressed in tight black leather pants, and a tight black corset. Her short hair braided into a small ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Her body healthy and strong. She had been allowed extra portions of food at each meal to ensure her strength both physically and magically. This was at the cost of the others in the community, but everyone knew it was for the greater good. Regina was going to be their champion, their one-way ticket to a better life.

"Nice. Very nice. Impressive. You have the same black heart that Rumple had." Cora said approvingly. "What is your destiny?" Cora asked.

"I will avenge Rumple. Take his place in the Enchanted Forest." Regina said as she remained looking forward at a fixed spot on the wall. Years of physical and magical trainings with her mother had taught her to remain focused. Otherwise she would be punished.

"Yes!" Cora said excitedly. "What have I taught you?"

"Snow is the enemy." Regina said automatically.

"And what must you do?" Cora hissed.

"I must kill her!" Regina said as Cora grasped her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, my dear, I am so very proud of you. I know you will not disappoint me!"

* * *

Enchanted Forest:

Emma watched as her father raised his sword, a movement which she matched with her own weapon. They were taking it out for a spin, as Emma had just received the magnificent blade as a birthday gift the day before. It was a real sword, much like the ones she had been using in practice for the last several years. For the last decade her days had been filled with all different types of lessons, riding lessons, and hunting lessons. She was trained in sword and archery skills. She even had special lessons with her parents where she followed them to learn how to rule a kingdom. But her very favorite lessons were her magical lessons with the Blue Fairy. However, the fairy didn't exactly know how to teach a young girl with magic. Fairy magic and human magic were very different, which meant that Emma's abilities in this particular area were not advancing much.

Now today was the first day Emma would go out and hunt on her own. It is a rite of passage ceremony. Once a royal comes of age, they must hunt a boar for the feast to celebrate their entrance into adulthood. The feast is then used as a chance to court and find the young royal a husband or wife. Many eligible young men would be dying for a chance to court the princess and get a chance to rule by her side.

Emma hit her father's sword as hard as she could, he replied with a knock to her own. Then they were off, dueling as they had done a million times before. Emma could see she was getting better. Her father's face looked impressed as he started to use harder moves. Emma blocked them all. She smirked at him as he spun around and did a fancy move, which she easily blocked.

"You're getting good!" David said with pride.

"Or you're getting slow!" Emma bantered back. David laughed as he performed another move that knocked Emma's sword out of her hand.

"Maybe not that slow!" He said with a wink.

Emma then held out her hand and used her magic to bring her sword back in her hand. The sword zoomed from the ground to her palm with minimal effort.

"You're getting better at your magic too!" David exclaimed proudly.

"Not really. Beyond making medium sized things move across the room, I am basically useless at magic." Emma said disappointedly.

"Well how have your lessons with the Blue Fairy gone?" David asked as he lowered his sword and sat next to his daughter under the tree they had been practicing by.

"They're fine I guess, but it is so boring, she just makes me read about magic all day. I learn much better with practice, then reading." Emma said as she kept her head down looking at her sword.

"Well I am sure you will get the hang of it soon. Hey, it's getting late, we should get you ready for the hunt!" David said as he got up and offered his hand to his daughter.

When Emma emerged from the castle an hour later she was ready for her first solo hunt. She was dressed in a similar garment as her father traditionally wore on hunts, only hers was light blue. She kept her hair tied up in a ponytail with small braids on the side as it usually was, but this time took the time to brush it out and look tamer. At the end of the path her father and mother stood by her horse, Cinnamon. Two rows of the castle's servants lined the path to her parents. They all smiled at Emma, and praised her as she walked past them. This was an earnest love for the young girl, as they had all watched her grow over the years. The Charming's were an amazing royal family, and took care of their staff very well. They were all treated as family, as if every member was like an extended grandparent to the young princess.

"Look how you have grown!" exclaimed a handmaid as she passed.

"Look what a beautiful woman you have become!" one of their butlers said.

"I can't believe she is already going on her first hunt!" Said one of the cooks.

"Seems like just yesterday we were watching her first steps!" The seamstress said as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Emma smiled kindly to them all as she passed, then she got to her horse and saddled up.

"We are very proud of you!" Snow beamed with pride.

"You are going to do great! Go get us a big fat boar!" Her father exclaimed. Emma nodded as she turned her horse and rode off. Without looking back, she waved her hand in the air to everyone behind her. Then, before they knew it she had disappeared into the thicket of trees.

Once David and the others had gone back to the castle Snow walked carefully over to Ruby and Jiminy. "Keep an eye on her." She whispered.

They nodded their heads and quickly checked to make sure the cost was clear before they headed off where Emma had entered the forest.

* * *

Edge of the forest:

At the edge of the Enchanted Forest Killian and Zelena prepare the first step in their mother's plan. They readied their unlit torches and made their way into the Forest. Regina and Cora had been waiting in the predetermined location for their cue. Once Princess Emma is seen on her hunt, they will set that part of the forest on fire and trap her. That is when Regina will come in and rescue the Princess. She will then befriend her and gain the trust of Snow White. Once in the castle she will get the chance to kill the Queen.

Killian huffed as they made their way into the forest that was forbidden to them and slashed angerly at the overgrown vegetation. "Look at all of this! They can't even share a little with us! Now Regina is going to get it all! This is not fair! We are doing all the grunt work and she gets to be the hero. I could easily do this, and I could charm the princess better. I am a handsome man and could easily have Emma begging me to make me her king!"

Zelena laughed. "Handsome, right…"

"Don't be a jerk, you know I am the best-looking man in our community." Killian said pompously.

"You're practically one of the only men in our community." Zelena said with a laugh. "Besides, haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Rumors of what?" Killian asked.

"The Princess prefers the company of women." She said with a grin.

"Ah, that's just hearsay. No facts in that!"

"What about the fact that just two years ago she was seen by a fisherman, kissing Maleficent's daughter Lily by the great falls?" Zelena said.

"How did you hear that?" Killian asked as they neared their waiting point.

"The fisherman who saw them trades with me sometimes. He told me himself. He wanted the green pendant mother had given me for my birthday, but I told him he would need to trade more than a basket of fish for it. So, he offered me a secret."

"Do her parents know?" Killian asked.

"Who cares? Besides, not like it matters. She and the rest of them will all be dead soon!"

Killian smirked. "Good point!"

* * *

Enchanted Forest:

A few miles deep into the forest Emma dismounted her horse and drew her sword as she approached a large family of boars. She was almost close enough, when her boot clad foot stepped on a twig, causing a snapping sound. The sound was just enough to alert the boars and allow them to escape.

"Damn!" Emma said as she ran to her horse and took off after the large pigs. She was determined to follow them until she killed at least one for the feast. Emma was so focused on following the boars that she was unaware of how far they were traveling. She was soon coming close to the edge of the forest. Just as she was about to give up and try to look for a different group of pigs, Emma saw them waddling just over the hill.

"Come on Cinnamon, one more shot and we will turn home." Emma said as she urged her horse up the hill. Half way up Emma saw the pigs come running back down the hill, the way they came. Something had spooked them, but what it was Emma couldn't see, until it had reached the top of the hill.

Flames. Moving faster than Emma had ever seen before. Soon the flames had engulfed the entire top of the hill. Emma's horse bucked in fear and turned quickly. So quickly that Emma was thrown off. She hit the ground hard and had to move so her horse wouldn't trample her as he ran off back into the forest.

"No! Cinnamon! Come back! I think my ankle is broken! I can't run!" Emma yelled, but it was useless. Suddenly the flames were so close to her she could feel their intense heat. She used her sword to help her up, and then continued to use it as a cane to help her walk down the hill. However, she was not fast enough. Soon the flames were all around her. They were in the trees and along the tall grass. The smoke was rising, and Emma was forced onto her hands and knees to breath.

From a distance Ruby and Jiminy saw the horse buck Emma off and run away, as the flames grew.

"Ruby, shift and run to tell the Queen what has happened. I will stay here and watch over the princess! Go now! You are much faster than me!" Jiminy said urgently as he flew from Ruby's shoulder and onto a nearby branch.

Ruby nodded and quickly took off her red cape and shifted into a wolf before running off in the direction of the castle.

Up on a hill, just over the place Emma was slowly suffocating, Cora and Regina watched.

"Now is the time. Go now!" Cora ordered, and the young girl was off. Cora stood and watched her daughter move and use her magic to snuff out the flames as she passed through them. A grin spread on Cora's face as she knew her plan was going to work, soon Snow White would be dead, and her daughter would be the queen she was always destined to become.

* * *

Enchanted Forest: Castle

Snow White paced back and forth on top of the tallest castle turret, so she could overlook the land. She had a bad feeling about today. Something just felt off, but her husband said she was just worried about Emma being out there on her own for the first time. She was beginning to think he was right and was about to turn to go back down to the main part if the castle, when she saw a large wolf running towards the castle. She quickly ran down the stairs to meet the wolf at the gate.

"Ruby! What's wrong?" Snow asked as the wolf shifted back into a naked woman. Snow threw her cape around her so she could cover herself.

"Send the army! There is a large fire near the boarder! Emma's down there! Cinnamon bucked her off! She's hurt! She was too far away, I was closer to here than I was to her! We will need the fairies to put the flames out!"

Snow looked up and saw a cloud of black smoke. "EMMA!" Snow screamed as she ran to her trusty steed.

"Gather everyone we will need! I'm going now!"

"Jiminy is in the trees, he will tell you where she is!" Ruby called.

* * *

Enchanted Forest: Fire

Emma sat on the ground holding her throat in an attempt to get some air. She could hardly take any breath at all, but her lungs were screaming for her to take air into them. Emma had only one option, she needed to jump the flames and try to get out. With all the strength she had left, she got back up and ran. She ran through the pain in her foot and jumped as high as she could over the flames. When she landed she realized the flames where growing here too, but she was out of air and in too much pain to care. She collapsed to the ground and closed her eyes. Just then a large shadow fell over her body, she could sense someone standing over her. Her mother or father perhaps? She looked up and saw the form of a slender woman with dark features. Emma did not know who it was, and nor did she have any energy to care. She let her head lull back down and as she succumbed to the blackout.

Regina watched as the blonde passed out. She knelt down over her and lifted her chin to get a better look at the girl. She was a beauty, there was no doubt about that. Regina quickly looked around to make sure no one else was watching as she picked the princess up and carried her through the flames. Regina was unable to use her magic as she carried the princess over her shoulder, and when a large branch that was ablaze fell she had to jump out of the way and lost her footing. She and the princess stumbled down a large hill and into a large pond that sat at the bottom. Regina panicked as she watched the unconscious princess's head go under the surface of the pond. She swam as fast as she could and pulled the blonde up to breathe. Once to the surface, Regina used her powers and magiced them back to the ground beside the pond.

Regina sat up and coughed as she watched the princess wake up. Emma sat up and looked around confused. She looked over and saw Regina sitting next to her, though she did not recognize the slightly older woman.

"Where…where am I?" Emma asked as she rubbed her head and sat up.

"You're safe. In the Enchanted Forest. We are right by the castle." Regina said with a proud smile.

"The Castle? No! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" Emma asked as her rage made her forget the pain in her foot. She rounded on the other woman and got into her face.

Regina looked confused. "Ah, I think I'm the person who just saved your life!" Regina said as she pushed back and got even closer to Emma's face.

"I had everything under control!" Emma said.

"Not from where I'm standing." Regina snarked.

"Then move down wind." Emma snarked back. She turned around to head back into the flames, but Regina jumped in front of her. Emma moved to the other side, and Regina jumped in her way again. They did this dance a few more time, until it clicked. Emma had done this before, years ago with another girl. An Outlander. This woman did look like an older version of her, but her clothes looked significantly better, and her over all appearance looked healthier as well. She could almost pass for someone who lived in the Enchanted Forest. Could this be the same girl Emma had met all those years ago? Emma jumped once more, and the brunette looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" The raven-haired woman asked.

There was no doubt about it, that question was in the same confused tone she had heard years ago, and that look on her face could only belong to one person. The person Emma could never stop thinking about since they had met ten years ago.

"Regina?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina only had time to smile at the blonde, before suddenly the entire Enchanted Forest army was surrounding them led by the King and Queen.

"Emma!" Snow screamed as she stepped between Emma and Regina, her bow raised and ready to shoot. Regina backed away and held her hands up as David went to Emma's side and hugged her.

"Mother how could you break your promise? You said I would be doing this hunt without your spies lurking around." Emma asked, she was clearly hurt by the betrayal of trust.

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not ever!" Snow said as she kept her eyes and bow trained on Regina.

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Regina…"

"REGINA?" Snow yelled as she pulled back even harder on her bow. The guards all raised their weapons and walked closer to Snow and Regina. Regina instinctively took another step back, then thought better of it and moved closer and raised her hand. In her hand she formed a fireball just as her mother had done a decade before.

"Snow! This is a bit of an overreaction." David said disappointedly. Then from up in the sky above them they heard a small voice. It was Jiminy, sitting on a branch in the tree above.

"She saved the princess. I witnessed the whole thing. The princess was unconscious, and Regina saved her from the flames. Then they stumbled into the pond and Regina saved her once more from drowning. She was almost injured in the process herself." Jiminy said as he smiled at Regina before flying back to Ruby's shoulder.

"You saved her? Why?" Snow asked.

"I humbly ask to join your kingdom. I was on my way to the castle to seek a job in your kingdom." Regina said respectfully.

"No, you were banished with the other Outsiders."

"I have left the Outsiders, I am a rouge. Judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I did not commit?" Regina said as she bent to one knee and bowed down to the Queen.

Emma and David waited hopefully for Snow's answer.

Snow dropped her bow to the ground and looked down trying to steady her breathing. She was clearly angry and was about to banish Regina once again.

"Snow, you owe her your daughter's life!" David said but this only made Snow more upset. She did not like being indebted to anyone, let alone an Outsider.

"The King is correct your majesty. If the woman did save your daughter, then royal protocol dictates that you are required to pay your debt to her. However, given the circumstances I don't think anyone would discredit you for not following through." Leroy said as he eyed Regina suspiciously. Snow looked back to Regina who straightened up to look more regal.

"My father's law will prevail, for now I reserve judgement. We will see who you really are." Snow said as she turned and walked away, back to the castle.

Regina smirked, and Emma beamed. Together the group made their way back to the castle.

When they reached the castle, night was falling. Everyone headed to their separate quarters. Regina began to follow Emma inside the castle, but she was blocked by Snow.

"You can sleep out in the stables until trust has been earned." Snow said as she pointed to the stables where the horses were being led back.

Regina dipped her head and headed in the direction Snow was indicating. She looked back and made eye contact with Emma and smile before she entered the stables. She looked around and found an empty stall that was filled with fresh hay. She waved her hand so that a pillow and blanket appeared. It wasn't so bad, she had slept in worse places.

When her parents went inside, Emma crept back out and headed for the stables. She watched as the beautiful Outlander fluffed the hay under herself to get more comfortable. Emma then knocked lightly on the stable door before she entered so as not to startle Regina.

"Thanks for saving me today." Emma said with an embarrassed smile.

"Ha, yeah what kind of a hunter are you anyway? You almost got yourself killed, princess. I thought you had magical powers?" Regina asked, she was clearly annoyed.

"Well that was rude. I'm a great hunter, it's not my fault there was a giant fire! As for my powers, that is my business. How did you know about them anyway?"

"Everyone knows about your powers, princess. You might want to get better at using them." Regina said as she fluffed some hay.

"And I suppose you could teach me?" Emma asked.

Regina laughed at the ridiculous notion. "Ha, yeah, sure."

From the distance Snow's voice called "Emma!"

"Coming!" Emma replied.

"Fine, impress me. We start at dawn." Emma said to Regina as she turned and left the stables.

"I look forward to it." Regina whispered as she grinned mischievously behind the princess's back.


End file.
